Valentine's day à la Dalton Academy
by Rikena and Cleana
Summary: Kurt à quitté la Dalton Academy, il est amoureux de Jeff et va lui préparer une surprise pour la saint Valentin.


Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas (encore) à nous, mais bientôt.

Note de l'auteur : Premièrement, Kurt n'a pas rencontré Blaine dans les escaliers lors de sa première visite à Dalton mais Jeff. Deuxièment, cette fan-fiction a été écrite en co-écriture, c'est notre première a deux alors soyez indulgent. Troisièmement, désolé pour le retard, nous ne pouvions pas mettre en ligne hier (pour la saint Valentin) car on c'est inscrit tard sur le site il faut 48h d'attente.

* * *

><p>Kurt était resté quelques mois à la Dalton Academy, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce lycée n'était pas pour lui et que ses amis lui manquaient, il était donc retourné au lycée McKinley. Depuis la rencontre qu'il avait fait dans les escaliers la première fois qu'il avait visité la Dalton Academy, il pensait constamment à Jeff.<p>

Le châtain était dans les couloirs du lycée, il marchait tranquillement en pensant à son amoureux secret, quand une brute le poussa contre les casiers. Kurt se fit très mal au bras en atterrissant, il tourna la tête pour voir qui était la personne et vit Karofsky. Étant tombé à terre, il regarda Karofsky s'éloigné puis il se releva et comme son bras le faisait énormément souffrir il partit à l'infirmerie en se tenant le coude. Il entra dans la pièce où un infirmier, très sexy, était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. L'infirmier releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Je me suis fait mal au bras gauche contre les casiers.

- Fait voir ça.

Kurt s'approcha, l'infirmier lui regarda le bras et il grimaça de douleur quand l'homme lui toucha son avant bras.

- Je pense que tu as une petite fracture, il faut que tu ailles aux urgences. Je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il t'accompagne. Mais avant je voudrais savoir comment tu as pu te faire ça contre les casiers ?

Kurt détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas avouer que c'était Karofsky, pour ne pas avoir d'autres problèmes.

-Comme un idiot j'ai marché sur mon lacet, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur les casiers.

L'infirmer cru Kurt et appela son père. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard il arriva et emmena son fils à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet Burt essaya de savoir comment Kurt s'était fait ça mais ce dernier donna la même excuse qu'à l'infirmier. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'accueil où Kurt répéta où il avait mal puis ils allèrent s'asseoir et attendre le médecin. Après une heure d'attente un médecin arriva enfin, le consulta et lui mit une attèle. Quand il eut finit ils sortirent de l'hôpital et Kurt insista pour que son père l'emmène à la Dalton Academy.

Burt accepta à contre-cœur et déposa son fils à son ancien lycée. Kurt sortit de la voiture et traversa le parking. Devant l'entrée du lycée, quelques élèves y était en train de discuter, le brun regarda le groupe et ne vit pas celui qu'il voulait voir. Il alla donc à l'intérieur de l'Academy et le chercha dans la salle de répétition des Warblers. En marchant jusque là bas il se rendit compte que, le soit disant raccourcis que Jeff lui avait fait pendre, était plus long que l'autre chemin. Il entra dans la salle et y vit dans un coin Jeff avec Nick, il fit quelques pas dans leur direction mais il s'arrêta net quand il les vit s'enlacer. En quelques secondes, son cœur se brisa provoquant une douleur intense dans sa poitrine, son monde s'écroula et des larmes brulantes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pensant que les deux garçons étaient ensemble Kurt s'enfuit en courant. Il s'arrêta quand il fut en dehors de l'Academy, il se laissa tomber à terre et se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Il aimait Jeff depuis leur première rencontre et le voir avec un autre garçon lui brisait littéralement le cœur.

Quand il se fut calmer, il rentra chez lui à pied, mais il se rendit bien vite compte, qu'à se rythme là il prendrait une journée pour rentrer chez lui alors il appeler son père qui vint le chercher.

Dans la voiture Kurt ne disait pas un mot, il avait les yeux rouge avec encore quelques larmes, de temps en temps il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de son père sur lui. Le châtain entendit un soupir un mot mal former sortir de la bouche de son père. Kurt fixait toujours par la fenêtre le paysage défilé.

- Kurt… osa dire Burt quand il réussi à se reprendre et essaya de ne pas faire de gaffe.

Le jeune adolescent se retourna vers son père en essuyant ses larmes.

- Que t'arrives t'il ? Il c'est passé quoi à Dalton ? reprit on père doucement.

Kurt hésita à lui dire, puis l décida que oui, lui qui lui disait presque tout et il connaissait déjà ses sentiments pour Jeff.

- J'ai … j'ai vu Jeff et Nick ils sont ensemble … réussi à dire Kurt entre deux larmes.

- Oh Je suis désolé fiston… Tu es sûr au moins ?

- Je les ai vu s'enlacer et il avait l'air très proche, alors oui j'en suis sûr, papa ! s'emporta légèrement Kurt.

Il retourna son attention vers le paysage et son père ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivé chez eux. Kurt monta immédiatement dans sa chambre et après y avoir passé quelques minutes à pleurer son téléphone sonna. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Allo, Kurt, c'est Nick. Je peux te parler ?

- Je crois que c'est déjà ce que fait, non ?

- Ah... Oui, c'est vrai.

- Alors qu'es ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Kurt sèchement.

- Je voulais te parler de Jeff, il n'osait pas te le dire lui-même alors j'ai décidé de le faire à sa place.

- Me dire quoi ? Que vous êtes ensemble ? Parce que si c'est ça, je suis déjà au courant.

- Quoi ? Mais, Jeff et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, qu'es ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je vous ai vu cet après-midi vous enlacez et vous aviez l'air si proche.

- Cet après-midi ? Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est même le contraire.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que tu as vu, c'était moi qui essayais de consoler Jeff.

- Pourquoi tu le consolais ?

- Car tu lui manques.

- Attends, je lui manque ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dis. Et aussi, ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dis mais … il est amoureux de toi.

Kurt resta sans voix un instant, il ne savait pas que Jeff l'aimait aussi.

- Il … Il est amoureux de moi ?

- Oui tu as bien compris.

- Moi aussi !

- Toi aussi, quoi ? demanda Nick sans comprendre.

- Je l'aime aussi, Nick !

- Ah bon ? Tu es sérieux ? Mais il faut que tu lui dises alors ! Demain c'est la saint Valentin, c'est le bon jour pour lui avouer, s'exclama Nick.

- Tu as raison, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de romantique pour marquer le coup. Dit Kurt en réfléchissant.

- Oui, tu as déjà une idée ?

Kurt continua de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes quand soudain il eu une idée qu'il exposa à Nick.

- C'est une idée super, Kurt ! Dit Nick quand il eut finit. Il faut juste prévenir les Warblers concernés.

Kurt acquiesça et raccrocha.

Le lendemain matin Kurt se leva, en pensant à la surprise qu'il avait préparée la veille avec tout ses anciens camarades de l'Academy. Il était surexcité par le fait que Jeff l'aimait aussi et qu'il allait lui avouer aujourd'hui qu'il éprouvait les même sentiments, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Tout en se préparant pour aller au lycée, l'adolescent envoyait des textos à Nick, Thad, Blaine, Richard et Trent pour savoir si tout était prêt. Il y avait encore quelques trucs que Kurt devait régler, mais il le fera après les cours de la matinée car pour l'instant il devait aller au lycée avant d'être en retard.

En arrivant sur le parking de McKinley, Kurt rencontra Mercedes qui venait d'arriver, elle aussi. Son ami remarqua tout de suite que Kurt était content, mais ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu es si content ce matin ? Questionna Mercedes.

- Hier, j'ai parlé avec Nick il m'a dit que Jeff m'aimait et que je lui manquais.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, je vais lui préparer une surprise cet après-midi et lui dire que je l'aime aussi.

- Tu as choisis le bon jour en plus !

Mercedes enlaça Kurt car elle était si heureuse pour lui. Après ça, les deux amis allèrent en cours mais durant toute la matinée Kurt n'écouta pas un mot de ce que les professeurs disaient, il avait juste hâte de retrouver Jeff.

Les coups de midi sonnèrent et c'était l'heure pour l'ancien Warbler d'aller préparer les petits détails restant. Après avoir fini, Kurt alla directement à Dalton, sans avoir pris la peine de manger. Arrivé sur le parking, il entra dans l'établissement, à cette heure ci il était sûr de ne croiser personne car tout le monde était à la cantine sauf les cinq garçons qui aidaient Kurt. Dans la salle de répétition des Warblers, il déposa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur une table et donna quelques consignes à ses amis pour qu'il l'aide.

Pendant que Kurt et Blaine disposaient des pétales de rose rouge dans le couloir pour former une sorte de tapis, Richard et Trent déposaient les bougies, sur le sol, sur les côtés du tapis de rose. Thad et Nick allumaient les bougies au fur et mesurent qu'elles étaient posée.

Tout le groupe avait fini de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, quand Kurt disposa deux ballons remplit à l'hélium en forme de cœur devant l'entrée de la salle, de chaque coté de la porte. Pendant ce temps il avait confié à Nick d'envoyer un message à Jeff pour lui dire de venir dans la salle. En attendant le blond, Kurt rappela à ses amis ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Quelques minutes tard Kurt vit une silhouette s'approcher lentement, il découvrir Jeff, avec de grand yeux et le bouche ouverte, traverser le tapis de pétales de roses rouge. Avant de passer la grande porte ouverte pour rejoindre les garçons il attrapa un ballon quand la musique de Katy Perry, Teenage Dream résonna dans la pièce et les chœurs commencèrent à chanter, il s'arrêta devant Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier démarra sa chanson avec le sourire en regardant Jeff dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Les deux garçons ne se sont pas quitter de regarde pendant tout le long de la chanson. Et quand elle fût terminée Kurt ne laissa pas le temps à Jeff de réagir et l'embrassa passionnément. A peine il eut posé ses lèvres sur celle du blond, il sentit un frisson traverser son corps entier et comme des papillons dans son ventre. Ses lèvres était si douce et avait un goût délicieux que Kurt ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Mais quand il remarque que Jeff ne réagissait pas et ne répondait pas à son baiser il se recula immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kurt, je n'aurais pas faire ça.

- Kurt ? Dit Jeff d'un air sérieux.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais au bras ?

Kurt fut étonné car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jeff lui demande ça.

- Je me suis fais une petite fracture mais ça va, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, ou pas ?

- Bien évidemment que oui, mais ne pas savoir ce que tu as à ton bras me perturbait.

Le châtain soupira et quand il voulut parler Jeff le coupa aussitôt.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

L'adolescent n'hésita pas une seconde et l'embrassa langoureusement et fougueusement en passant sa main derrière sur la nuque de Jeff.

- Joyeux Saint Valentin. Dit Jeff en reculant légèrement son visage.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin a toi aussi. Dit Kurt en embrassant Jeff de nouveau.

* * *

><p>On espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésita pas à mettre une review =)<p> 


End file.
